Voyeur
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: Wade Barrett thinks he has his precious Kitten all to himself... Until he sees something that he wasn't meant to see.


**Title:** Voyeur

**Author:** THE Kid Hardy

**Characters:** Wade Barrett, Layla El, and "Kitten."

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters within this story, with the exception of "Kitten." She is my property, and of my own creation. Wade Barrett and Layla are characters from the WWE; I do not own them, and they are not my property. This story is purely fictional, entertainment of the literary kind. Thank you, and enjoy!_

* * *

A quiet moan caught Wade Barrett's attention. Of course, with the heightened, superior abilities a person like him possessed, there was little that escaped his notice. With his curiosity piqued and his ears pricked to catch that interesting little sound, he rose up out of his chair from the quiet corner of the Superstars' locker room, away from the boisterousness of his fellow Superstars and moved into the hallway, where he could hear better, and began stalking the halls, eager to hear that sound again.

It had been a number of weeks since his interlude with his sweet little pet, his kitten, and he had been more than generous with her since claiming her as his, giving her exactly what she had been craving from the very first moment she had locked eyes with him, taking immense pleasure in hearing her screams of rapture as he drove her to orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm on a near-daily basis. Though he knew that she was more than satisfied with him and his amazing sexual appetite, he knew that she had also been a tad down about having to be tied down to one person. Used to being a curious, free spirit, comfortable in her sexual freedom before she had met him and fallen victim to his predatory desires, he had caught his pet looking longingly at several of the other WWE Superstars and Divas, one in particular.

Layla El, another of his conquests. Just the memory of the feisty little British delight's mouth on his cock had his fangs on edge, and his cock half-hard, ready for another interlude with her. He could not deny, he wanted Layla badly. But he also enjoyed his kitten, enjoyed having her around him, and wanted her just as badly as he wanted Layla, if not more.

Just then, that delicious little moan reached his ears again, and his eyes darkened in pleasure, knowing that he was near the source of those sounds. A few quickened paces later, and he was in front of the Divas' locker room, hearing more of those delectable, slightly muffled moans. Whoever was making those noises was on the other side of that door, and he wouldn't leave until he saw for himself whose lips the sounds were emanating from. Pushing the door lightly, he found it no surprise that it opened at his touch, opening just enough for him to peek in.

The sight that he discovered before him was indeed a feast for his eyes; there stood Layla pressed against the wall, her ebony head thrown back and her eyes closed, her mouth opened in a silent moan. Down on her knees, her mouth and tongue buried deep between Layla's legs, driving the British Diva insane was his little kitten.

Wade could only stand there, transfixed, his mouth watering and his fangs sharpening, as he watched his pet pause for a moment to send a heated, steamy glance up at Layla before rising up to meet her for a heart-stopping, passionate kiss, one that Layla eagerly returned, one hand tangling in her hair, the other cupping one breast and teasing it with her fingers before his kitten worked her hand from her breast back down to Layla's wet core, teasing it with her fingers.

Wade watched in fascinated delight as the two women, completely absorbed in each other and oblivious to his presence, continued to kiss, Layla lifting one leg and wrapping it around his kitten, arching against her fingers. For her part, his pet simply smirked at Layla knowingly before slipping two of those fingers inside her, reveling in the other woman's gasp before sliding those fingers in and out, starting a slow rhythm.

Wade grasped himself through his trunks, barely able to keep himself from entering the room and adding himself to the mix. Suddenly, it hit him. Why hadn't he thought of it before? His kitten was his, but had been a bit pouty about committing to a sole relationship instead of being free to do whatever with whomever she pleased, and the two of them had both enjoyed the pleasure of Layla's company—although Wade had yet to experience the pleasure of being between her heavenly legs—it was only natural that the two of them share the beautiful, petite little woman as their own.

As he continued to watch them, mesmerized, slowly stroking himself through his trunks, Layla's moans escalated against the other woman's mouth, as she writhed against those fingers, creating a friction that drove her insane. Those fingers moved began to move faster in and out of the slickened entrance, and finally his kitten moved her mouth away from Layla's to drop to her knees again to tongue her clit and lap up all her juices. Layla's dark head once again was thrown back against the wall, this time colliding with a dull thud that elicited a pained gasp from the British beauty and a peal of laughter from his pet before she went back to teasing and tasting Layla's folds, bringing forth another series of moans from Layla, paired with whimpers of how close she was to coming as her hands clawed the wall behind her as she scrambled to hold on to something, anything, to keep her stable as she was pushed ever closer to the brink.

Those whimpers turned to a full-blown wail within seconds as his kitten gently sank her teeth into Layla's clit and thrust her fingers into her one final time, causing her to arch against the wall, screaming as she came in the other woman's mouth. "Oh, my god, thank you," Layla panted, running a hand through her now-damp ebony locks. "I needed that." She pulled his kitten up so that they were standing face-to-face, and pulled her in for a deep kiss, their foreheads pressed together. "You're amazing. I really missed you."

"I missed you, too," she whispered back, leaning in for another taste of her Layla, the two of them sharing the taste of Layla's essence. "We should get cleaned up," she said quietly, breaking up the moment of serenity. "Wade will be here any second, looking for me."

From his position at the door, Wade knew his kitten's actions even before she knew them, and by the time she looked at the door, as if sensing his presence, he was already gone.

* * *

As Kitten went to move past Layla, she wasn't surprised to feel Layla's hand taking hold of her wrist. "I have to get cleaned up," she protested quietly, "he's going to be here any minute."

"I don't care," Layla said stubbornly, turning her around so that they were facing each other again. "Look, you should know something about him…"

"I know what you did with him." At Layla's shocked look, Kitten smiled and caressed her cheek gently. "I watched you in the locker room after one of the shows. It's cool, Lay, really. I mean come on, we're not a couple or anything; he just prefers exclusivity. I'm his…or whatever."

Layla cocked her head to the side, studying her. "Are you sure he didn't brainwash you or something, love? Since when were you the monotonous type?"

Kitten blushed. "Since he claimed me," she admitted. Layla arched a brow. "Look, I can't explain it, but…it's like he has this hold over me—not a bad one," she said quickly, seeing the look on Layla's face turn to alarm. "It's just like…he's possessive, but I _like_ the thought of him wanting me all to himself, not wanting to share me with anyone else, you know?"

Layla smiled in response, before pulling her in for another soft kiss. "You should see the way he looks at you sometimes, love; it makes me jealous," she admitted jokingly. "But alas, off you go; I wouldn't want him tearing the door down to get to you. I'll catch you later, beautiful." She swatted her ass playfully, laughing when the other woman jumped slightly in response, before sticking her tongue out at her and heading into the shower.

Layla didn't like the thought of her and Wade together, mostly because Kitten had been hers long before Wade had entered the picture, but she also couldn't get the thought of the brooding, arrogant Englishman out of her head. The man was dangerous, that was for sure, but it was a thrilling kind of dangerous, leaving her tingling every time she was around him. She would never forget the incident that Kitten had been referencing; after weeks of finding him watching her and enjoying the tingling chills that had run up her spine after each encounter, he had finally cornered her backstage, had told her in no uncertain terms that he had grown tired of their cat-and-mouse games and that he had wanted her. It had come as a great surprise when he then told her that he knew that she had wanted him as well, and before she had known what had happened, he had pinned her against the wall, kissing the breath out of her and turning her on beyond belief. She had then let her own inner wild beast out by that point, taking over and shoving him up against the wall of the men's locker room, with no recollection of how the two of them had gotten there, shoving his pants down and taking him in her mouth without a second thought. She could still remember the feel of his velvety smooth cock as it brushed past her lips, how he tasted on her hot tongue, how delicious his cum tasted going down her throat, and how she had been aching for more. Up until that current point, the memory still caused delicious little shivers to run up and down her spine.

She sighed as she watched Kitten gather her things up and leave without a second glance in her direction. She was going to have to run interference on this relationship, it seemed. But first, a shower seemed in order.

Just as she was turning to head into the shower, a hand clamped down over her mouth, swallowing up her cry of surprise. "I think it's time you and I had a little chat," purred a thick, sensual voice with a distinct British accent in her ear.


End file.
